Return Present
by TsunBrownie
Summary: Today is White Day, and our magenta-clad prosecutor is walking into his office with a teddy bear candy basket. Now, the question is; who does it belong to? [Phoenix/Miles]


Miles Edgeworth, in his casual work clothes which included his cravat and magenta suit (even though Phoenix Wright constantly called it pink, ignoring the prosecutor's protests) strode into the hallway of the twelfth floor of the prosecutor's office building after trotting up through the stairs from floor one. It was a tiring process, and he didn't have a problem with it during middays. Today, he was carrying an expensive bouquet, consisting of candy and two teddy bears connected with a pink heart. He had bought it immediately without hesitation when he saw the bear on the left wearing a magenta shirt and the right wearing blue. He thought the bouquet resembled him and his lover when he had first let his eyes shift to the enormous present. He let his eyes drift away from the present and to his left wrist, checking the current hour and minute. He spied the hallway; noticing that most women were staring at him intently, obviously wondering who the enormous present belongs to.

_Even though I think these holidays are utterly foolish, it would be the polite thing to return the favor that someone has given me. _

His mind drifted to the 14th day of last month. His lips tugged up slightly, forming a grin as the familiar, warm memories flooded into his mind.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth, High Prosecutor, was sorting the massive sweets that has come from the woman who were obsessed with him. Even though he had been in love with Phoenix Wright for more than three months, it was strictly private and secret, not many people knowing their relationship. Not even Franziska, his sister. Okay, the reason they were not telling Franziska wasn't because she would tease them. It was because she would whip them.

Miles shuddered violently and visibly, and was met by an eyebrow raised by his lover who had realized the action.

"It's unfair. How come you get so many valentine's day gifts when I barely get any?" Phoenix pouted, pulling one of the presents within the pile, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth without even bothering to notice the color of it. He soon gagged and he clasped his neck; dropping the wrappers in the process. He spit out the chocolate that he had taken a bite a moment ago onto the floor, and he was met by a sharp glare from his boyfriend, who had rushed to him when he was choking on the matter.

"Sorry about that, Miles." Phoenix frowned, clearly still pouting. "I just _hate_ White Chocolate."

"We can clean it later." Miles sighed, placing his hands upon Phoenix's shoulder. "I don't know why they even bother giving me such an enormous source of sweet pastries when I really don't enjoy them much." He shrugged, moving towards the giant mountain of sweets to organize the pile further.

He tried to ignore the intent stares of Phoenix Wright, who was curled up into a ball on the corner of his magenta couch, observing Miles' every movement. He was trying to keep himself from staring into the deep, Azul orbs that Phoenix was throwing glances with. He was trying to keep himself from grabbing the man by the tie and kissing him wildly.

_You are at work, Miles. Your office. _

_Oh, but why does he need to stare at me like that, lying on the couch? He looks so vulnerable…_

His mind started to shift towards the times they had together on their little "outings". The times that Phoenix accidently threw a parfait at Miles' face, leaving cream splattered all over the prosecutor's face, and how he licked it off against the prosecutor's protest. The times when Phoenix would croon and hug Miles when he was especially angry one day. The times w-

"Heeey, Miles."

The giant face of Phoenix Wright that has come into view when he had completely regained his stature threw him off-balance, making him crash into the giant pile of presents given by females. He cursed under his breath and straightened up to glare at Phoenix, who was no longer pouting, but smiling.

"W-What the hell was that, Wright!?"

"I should be the one asking you that question. You really seemed out of it. Even more than usual, I mean." The man shrugged, and he took out a little red box, obviously containing a valentine's day present within. "I was waiting for a right moment to give this to you, but if you don't like chocolate, it really doesn't seem so appropriate. Even if I made it myself…" Phoenix smiled weakly, making the prosecutor cringe.

"Give me your chocolate. I want to eat it."

"So I'm an exception?" Phoenix's trademark sheepish grin appeared on his face, and his grip on the box loosened slightly. However, the box wasn't passed.

"You are always an exception, Phoenix." Miles pushed himself up, practically snatching the box from the man's grasp. He placed it from his desk, away from the massive pile, separating it. "I can't devour a chocolate or two. I just can't deal with all that." He pointed at the pile once again.

"Awh, I'm special." Phoenix's cheeky grin turned into a smirk.

"You were always special. You were the only defense attorney to defeat me in court." Pushing away from the desk that had Phoenix's special chocolate placed upon it, he stood up firmly to meet his lover.

"Only that way?" Phoenix's voice showed clear signs of teasing.

"Maybe more than that." Suddenly, Miles pushed Phoenix down; making him crash into the chocolate pile. He placed himself over Phoenix, making the attorney under completely immobilized. However…

Phoenix had his smirk placed upon his lips.

Miles wiped it off immediately by pushing his own against them.

* * *

He marched towards his office, only to find a certain Azul-clad attorney waiting in front of his office. When the man had detected Miles, he had swiftly made a sign, insisting the attorney to open the door for him. He tossed his briefcase at the attorney, who stumbled to catch it. Smirking, he lifted the keys and inserted it within the hole, the lock clicking. He opened the door slightly and entered his magenta office.

Tossing his jacket aside on the couch, he placed the giant bouquet on the table, and walked towards the attorney, who had fell backwards trying to catch the briefcase that was thrown against him, and lifted him up, helping him regain his abilities of walking. Miles picked up his briefcase and snuck into his office once again.

"Ah, you said you were trying to pass some files to me?" Phoenix smirked, obviously acting as if he couldn't see the enormous teddy bear basket on the prosecutor's desk. "Well, I have dinner with Maya later, so I have to g-"

"_Objection_, Wright," The prosecutor grabbed him by the wrist as he was turning around to leave, and then tossed him towards the couch. "I know you are completely free tonight. I have decisive evidence, and it is the call I had with Ms. Fey!"

"NOOOOO!" Phoenix threw his arms up in the air, having a mock grin plastered all over his face. His face soon straightened to reveal a soft smile and he murmured, "You didn't have to do all this for me, Miles."

"You made chocolate for me." Miles sighed. "All I'm doing is taking you to a dinner and giving you candy." He pointed at the giant bouquet.

"A _teddy bear_ candy bouquet, Miles. _Teddy bear_." Phoenix walked up to his friend and clasped his hands around Mile's. "And I'm really grateful for it. You are the best boyfriend a person could ask for."

"I think we've already established that fact before." Stated Miles, letting the smile creep onto his face. "We can eat some Italian food for dinner and I'll get you _parfait_ for dessert." He was smirking.

"So I could _accidently_ tip it over to lick it off again?" Phoenix grinned mischievously. "I knew it. You liked that, didn't you?" He stood up, letting go of the man's hands, went to the desk and picked up the giant bouquet, caressing the bear still wrapped in the colorful, transparent wrappings. He smiled at Miles widely, silently thanking. He nodded.

"Don't complain when I _accidentally_ tip mine and ruin that cheap suit of yours." Miles grabbed Phoenix by the wrist and the both rushed out of the cramped, magenta office.

_When you love someone, you don't need a reason for wanting to please them._

* * *

Actually, I wrote this fanfic on White Day. And then I just kept it, was occupied with real life, and a couple of new ideas (one of them being an April fool's day fic that I finished about a week ago) popped into my head and the lack of ending made my head frustrated. I just picked it up, reread the thing about five times to fix the mistakes and gave it an ending. I don't like it, but keeping it uncompleted like that was starting to get on my nerves.

Phoenix and Miles make an adorable couple, in my opinion. I just love writing about them in general, they're so _cute_ together. But then I think _all_ the ace attorney couples are adorable.


End file.
